


Give it to me.

by dobuwrites



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dobuwrites/pseuds/dobuwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sunggyu and Dongwoo get naughty at a ryokan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give it to me.

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [InfiniteRarepairFicathon2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/InfiniteRarepairFicathon2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Sunggyu and Dongwoo are on a vacation in Japan and have their own private hot springs in their hotel room. As soon as they settle down in their room they decide to get in the hot springs together and relax, but they soon begin to feel horny and decide to relax in a whole different way. (Top!Gyu)
> 
> A/N:  
> So this officially is my second fic! I guess I can call myself a baby-writer now? haha anyway I hope you like reading this. It was supposed to be a short pwp but... I got a little carried away, oops.  
> Enjoy~
> 
> (Thank you Sara for pointing out some of my mistakes!!  
> I made some minor changes since then so all remaining mistakes are my own. Do tell me if you see one !)

“Hyung, look how big it is!”

Sunggyu is still toeing off his shoes but Dongwoo is already happily moving around the room with his eyes wandering over everything. His face is a mix of joy and pure amazement.

“Yeah it really is…” Sunggyu answers, taking in the size of the room they would be staying at for two nights. The place is exactly like in the booklet they had been given one month prior, when they were informed the two of them were the lucky winners of a 2-night vacation at one of Japan’s prestigious ryokan in Hokkaido. They had never stayed at a ryokan. Neither of them had ever been to Japan before so this is a whole new experience for them both. This “room” isn’t even like any hotel room Sunggyu ever had the opportunity to stay at, it has the size of an actual apartment!

There is a dining room right across from him, separated from the bedroom by a set of traditional sliding doors. He strolls towards it and circles the room, feeling slightly out of place in this decor and yet loving every single piece of furniture his eyes fall on. A low rectangular table takes most of the space; its wood is a deep shade of brown, matching the set of two Japanese chairs facing each other on each side of it. His eyes linger on the smooth surface of the table as he pictures his boyfriend and himself being served exquisite dishes for dinner. Now, speaking of the devil…

He hears light footsteps before a pair of arms encircles his waist from behind. He smiles fondly and takes Dongwoo’s hands in his own, brushing the pad of his thumb over his boyfriend’s knuckles.

“Do you like the place?” Dongwoo asks.

Sunggyu can feel the soft press of Dongwoo’s shorter body against his back and the weight of his head between his shoulder blades. It feels warm and comforting. Those two homey feelings seem to always be connected to Dongwoo, Sunggyu thinks.

“I do. It’s really… wow…” he trails off while intertwining his fingers with Dongwoo’s at the same time. How are his hands so warm? They feel so good against his cool skin…

“Very articulate, hyung,” Dongwoo chuckles, his hands leaving Sunggyu’s own to trail upwards over his chest. “Your jacket is so cold, let me take it off,” he says before tugging on the zipper and sliding it all the way down Sunggyu’s arms.

Sunggyu turns toward his boyfriend. “Is that your excuse for undressing me?” he asks mockingly.

Dongwoo holds the jacket to his chest and grins, taking a step closer.

“I’m not undressing you just yet,” he murmurs, tilting his head a little upwards to leave a delicate kiss on Sunggyu’s lips.

Sunggyu’s eyes flutter closed at the press of supple lips against his own. He can smell the delicious scent of Dongwoo’s favorite body cream emanating from his skin—shea butter and vanilla—which never fails to make him weak in the knees. He doesn’t know if he is just tired due to the three hour flight he just went through, but he feels a little light-headed, like he could melt on the spot.

Dongwoo’s lips leave his own way too soon though; much to Sunggyu’s displeasure. He blinks his eyes open and frowns down at his smirking boyfriend. Oh how he wants to wipe that smugness out of his face…

Sunggyu brings his right hand to cup Dongwoo’s jaw and caresses his cheek with his thumb before claiming Dongwoo’s lips. He kisses slowly but with purpose. He wants Dongwoo to cling onto him and kiss him fiercely the way he likes so much.

Sunggyu licks the seam of his boyfriend’s plump lips with his tongue and feels a flare of need taking over his insides when Dongwoo’s tongue meets his own. He deepens the kiss and tries to convey his growing desperation by bringing Dongwoo’s body closer to him by the hips.

Dongwoo’s mouth stretches into a wide smile at the action and Sunggyu whines at the loss of lips against his own. He retreats his head back and pouts at his grinning boyfriend who giggles and tilts his head upwards to leave a quick peck on Sunggyu’s mouth.

“Don’t look at me like that,” he laughs, stroking Sunggyu’s nape. “You’re tired aren’t you? What do you say we use the open-air bath right now?” he asks, his eyes glinting with expectation.

It takes Sunggyu a few second to understand what Dongwoo is talking about. Of course they have a private open-air bath, _of course_. That was the thing his boyfriend was most excited about when they had first looked through the booklet; “ _An open-air bath where you can enjoy hot spring water straight from the source_ ” it had said.

“Yeah,” he says, suddenly less sulky, “Yeah I- whoa, can you believe I forgot we’d have an open-air bath for ourselves?” he chuckles, “Where is it?”

“Oh yeah right you didn’t finish your tour,” Dongwoo says taking Sunggyu’s hand in his, “I’ll show you.”

They walk across the bedroom—where Dongwoo leaves Sunggyu’s jacket on top of one of their two suitcases—and past the bathroom door situated on their right to reach the large sliding balcony door.

“There,” Dongwoo says parting the airy white curtains to the sides.

There is a round wooden bathtub in the middle of the patio and it looks big enough to fit two persons, which is good because Sunggyu wouldn’t be interested otherwise. A bamboo pipe delivers an unfaltering stream of hot water into the tub. The splattering sound of water doesn’t reach Sunggyu’s ears through the thick glass door so he goes to slide it open when he notices Dongwoo isn’t beside him anymore. He turns around to see light coming from the open bathroom door.

“I thought you wanted to bath outside?” he says loudly so Dongwoo can hear him.

“I do! Just fetching some towels, wait a sec,” comes the answer.

Sunggyu doesn’t listen though and walks to the bathroom to find Dongwoo standing beside the shower stall with two folded towels in his arm, his eyebrows crunched together like he is dealing with a difficult thought. He looks up at Sunggyu when the latter approaches him.

“Hyung I think we need to shower before using that tub, it’s etiquette.”

Sunggyu snorts. Was that it? “We showered this morning, you remember right?”

“Yeah but, it’s like when you go to the swimming pool you know? You have to rinse then you can go.”

Sunggyu doesn’t like that at all. He feels lazy, horny, and absolutely not in the mood to go through whatever rule there is to use a simple tub filled with hot water.

“Come on baby, we were in a plane not rolling in the mud. And I’m too tired to take a second shower right now…” He tries not to pout, but he knows he failed when Dongwoo lets out a light chuckle.

“I knew you’d be like that hyung! You should go and wait for me then, I’ll be quick.”

“No! Absolutely not! You’re coming with me right now. Look, you know what? We’ll wash our hands. I think that’s enough.” He says turning to the sink and starting to pour liquid soap in his hand.

He hears laughter behind him and tries to hide the smile tugging at his lips as he looks at Dongwoo in the mirror.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Dongwoo answers his shoulders shaking. “Okay hyung, you won. I’ll wash my hands too.”

“Good. I’m almost done,” he says, looking down as he rubs his soapy fingers. “Those are gonna prove very useful later, they needed to be cleaned,” he says very seriously.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, I know you really like that bit,” he says turning on the faucet to rinse his hands.

“I do.” Dongwoo answers in a low voice, taking Sunggyu’s place in front of the sink.

Sunggyu looks at Dongwoo’s reflection in the mirror as he dries his hands and smirks at the intensity of Dongwoo’s gaze on him. The promise of some finger play seems to have the effect Sunggyu hoped for. He takes the two towels Dongwoo had put back on the shelf and heads to the door.

“I’ll put these outside.”

He heads to the balcony and effectively slides the door open. The air is chilly and he wonders for a second if bathing outside really is that good of an idea. He drops the towels on a small wooden chair situated in front of the railing, just beside the tub and plunges a finger in the water. It’s not overwhelmingly hot, but this is only his finger, Sunggyu reminds himself. He will need to adapt his body to the temperature before going completely in the tub. Now that he can look closely at the water he can see steam rising from the surface.

He trails his index finger along the surface, the water rippling around it, and only looks up from the clear liquid when Dongwoo joins him. His boyfriend starts undressing right away, seemingly unbothered by the cold air and working fast on the buttons of his shirt and jeans, sending them flying through the balcony door to fall on the room’s wooden floors.

“Need some help there hyung?” Dongwoo asks as he sheds his last piece of clothing.

Sunggyu reluctantly diverts his gaze from his boyfriend’s body to look at his face.

“You said you would undress me so I’m waiting,” he says while stepping closer to put his hands on the man’s narrow hips. “Well?” he prompts, tilting his head to the side.

“Yeah,” Dongwoo breathes. His eyes are staring at a point somewhere around Sunggyu’s chest but his hands move steadily when he unbuttons Sunggyu’s shirt. Sunggyu can see goosebumps rising along Dongwoo’s arms and decides to quicken things up a little by taking off his pants and underwear himself. The pile of Dongwoo’s clothes on the floor is soon joined by another, leaving both men bare in the cool spring air.

They enter the bath cautiously, gradually lowering more parts of their bodies into the hot water until being completely seated in the tub. The feeling is amazing. The depth is just perfect for Sunggyu to sit without having too much of his upper body exposed to the cold air. The water licks around his collarbones and he reclines a little to submerge his shoulders completely, sighing in satisfaction and letting his head rest on the wooden edge of the tub. This is what he lives for, pleasure and relaxation.

He turns his head towards Dongwoo who is seated in a similar position beside him with his eyes closed. He looks so beautiful like this, calm, his face relaxed and his skin glistening from the hot steam rising around them.

“Hyung, you’re staring,” Dongwoo says without even opening an eye.

“You look hot,” Sunggyu blurts out without thinking.

Dongwoo’s mouth twitches before he lets out a roaring laughter, the sound probably reaching behind the hill that faces their balcony.

“That’s the whole point hyung, the water comes from a hot spring,” he teases, inching closer to Sunggyu’s side.

“Come here,” Sunggyu mumbles, circling Dongwoo’s torso with his arms to bring him closer to his chest. Dongwoo moves so as to settle more comfortably on Sunggyu’s lap with his legs on each side of him. The water licks around his chest and he shivers slightly at the fresh air biting his shoulders.

Sunggyu gazes up at his boyfriend with hooded eyes when their cocks brush together. He sits up a little straighter and brings Dongwoo’s chest closer to his face, latching his mouth on a brown and pert nipple. He leaves wet open-mouthed kisses on the hard nub then licks his way to the other, circling it with his tongue while simultaneously caressing Dongwoo’s bare back to keep him warm. Dongwoo shivers in his arms and lets out a low moan, the mix of sensations on his body quickly stirring up his arousal and leaving him hungry for more friction.

Sunggyu feels a hard weight pressing against his hip and lets one hand trail down Dongwoo’s back to move to his front. He circles Dongwoo’s length and rubs the underside of the shaft with his thumb as he brings Dongwoo’s face down to nibble at his lips. The hand holding Dongwoo’s nape then slips away to join the other underwater. Sunggyu first strokes Dongwoo’s muscular thigh before cupping his balls and softly massaging the flesh with the pads of his fingers. Dongwoo’s mouth goes slack as his mind clouds with ecstasy, Sunggyu using the opportunity to gently bite and pull on the fleshy lower lip.

“I really want to be inside you right now,” Sunggyu whispers against Dongwoo’s chin.

“We- We can’t-“ Dongwoo takes a sharp intake of air and shudders at a skilled stroke of Sunggyu’s hand on his shaft, “We can’t do it here hyung, we can’t come in the water.”

“Do you want me inside you?”

“I- Of course I-” Dongwoo pants, losing his trail of thoughts as Sunggyu prods a finger at his entrance. Dongwoo’s hands lose their grip on the edge of the tub and circle Sunggyu’s shoulder instead. His body leans forward and he unconsciously arches his back and pushes back toward Sunggyu’s clever fingers.

“Can I?” he asks while massaging the rim of Dongwoo’s hole with his index finger.

“Not here,” Dongwoo mumbles, sounding conflicted, “it’s gonna hurt if you try to put anything inside me underwater.”

Sunggyu nuzzles the crook of Dongwoo’s neck. “Let’s move to the bed then, yeah?” He strokes the base of Dongwoo’s cock one last time before letting go of him and prompting him to stand up.

They scurry out of the tub, grab their respective towels—quickly covering their hard-ons before they could die down in the cold—then rush inside the room, sliding the door shut behind them and drying off their skin as much as they can before leaving their towels on the floor.

Dongwoo lies down on the bed and Sunggyu hovers above him, inching his face closer to kiss him before stopping abruptly.

Lube, condoms, toys, everything is in his suitcase. _Fuck._

“Please tell me you have lube and a condom in your backpack.”

“Of course I do,” Dongwoo answers, arching an eyebrow, “Go get them.”

“You’re the best,” Sunggyu kisses him earnestly before moving away.

“If you say so,” Dongwoo mumbles, slightly out of breath.

He stares at Sunggyu’s broad back as the latter rummages through the life-saving backpack Dongwoo always carries around; his heart beating with anticipation as Sunggyu finds what he’s been looking for.

Sunggyu climbs back on the large mattress, settles between Dongwoo’s legs and flicks the bottle of lube open before pouring a generous amount in his palm and rubbing his fingers together to slicken them up.

Sunggyu looks up to Dongwoo’s face. The man looks beautifully debauched. His eyes are glassy and focused on Sunggyu’s lubed fingers, his breath rapid and uneven as he works on his cock with hard strokes from his right hand.

Sunggyu runs his un-lubed hand under Dongwoo’s thigh, pushing it higher as he inches closer to Dongwoo’s body. He then brings a slicked up finger on the underside of Dongwoo’s balls and rubs the tender skin intently, his cock twitching when Dongwoo lets out a ragged moan, then runs his finger further down along Dongwoo’s perineum, only stopping at his puckered entrance.

“Gyu-hyung,” Dongwoo pants as his hand’s movement speeds up on his cock.

Sunggyu uses his free hand to tug Dongwoo’s hand away from his cock, “Stop. You don’t wanna come before I’m inside you, do you?”

“N-no”

“What do you want? Tell me,” Sunggyu whispers as he leans forward to nip at Dongwoo’s lips while pushing his finger inside Dongwoo’s hole. Heat flares in his lower region at how easily his finger slides between the relaxed muscles.

“More, please more,” Dongwoo whines against Sunggyu’s lips.

Sunggyu inserts a second finger and starts to move them in an upward motion to brush Dongwoo’s wall with the pad of his fingers.

“Stop teasing and give me the real thing alread- oh-“ Dongwoo cries out as an expert curl of Sunggyu’s fingers makes him see stars behind his closed eyelids.

Sunggyu’s neglected cock feels painfully hard and heavy but he badly wants Dongwoo to beg for it.

“Don’t you love it though? When I push my fingers deep inside you,” Sunggyu murmurs by Dongwoo’s ear, continuously rubbing his prostate in a back and forth motion.

Dongwoo’s cheeks are flushed and his hands seek purchase on Sunggyu’s back as he nods, “Yes- Yes I do but- god, hyung, you’re so hard for me, please…” He slides his hands to Sunggyu’s butt and pushes him towards him, rubbing his bent thigh on Sunggyu’s leaking hard-on for emphasis.

Sunggyu’s breathe catches and the much needed friction on his cock makes him lose all pretense of self-control. He takes his fingers out of Dongwoo’s slick hole and sits back on his heels, fumbling as he tries to take the condom out of its plastic wrap as fast as humanly possible. He rolls it down his shaft and doesn’t wait another second before nudging the tip in Dongwoo’s entrance.

Dongwoo wraps his legs around Sunggyu’s waist and tries to push him closer as he brings Sunggyu’s face to his.

“Come on, you know I can take it all in.”

Sunggyu thrusts forward. He sets a slow and sensual pace, his hips almost undulating as he thrusts in deep and pulls out almost all the way before pushing forward again. Dongwoo’s hair is an artistic mess on the pillow and he throws his head back at each well aimed thrust, his muscles clamping around Sunggyu’s cock and sending jolts of pleasure through both of their bodies.

Sunggyu’s revels in the way Dongwoo’s bares his throat. From his protruding adam apple to the jutting line of his collarbones, _god he looked so enticing_. Sunggyu latches his mouth on the delicious looking neck and licks his way up to his boyfriend’s ear.

“You feel so good baby,” he pants, the rhythm of his thrusts speeding up.

Dongwoo cries out and his legs tremble around Sunggyu’s waist. The latter slightly pulls back and takes a second to slide one of Dongwoo’s ankles over his shoulder, eliciting a loud moan from Dongwoo as the new angle allows Sunggyu to thrust deeper. Dongwoo lets his arms fall from Sunggyu’s shoulders and clenches the sheets on his sides.

Sunggyu latches his mouth to Dongwoo’s in a bruising kiss. Their breath mingle, breathy moans coming in-between their parted lips and lips flaming from all the biting.

“Touch me please, I’m- so close,” Dongwoo sobs onto his mouth.

Sunggyu’s brings a hand between their bodies and rubs his fingers over Dongwoo’s leaking slit before spreading the precome onto the shaft. He then presses his palm at the base and starts to stroke the hard cock up and down.

“How does it feel?” Sunggyu breathes hotly against Dongwoo’s cheek.

His cock rams into Dongwoo at a feverish pace. He is close too. His mind is clouded by pleasure and his thighs shake as a tingling feeling spread through his lower body.

“So good. You feel so so good,” Dongwoo babbles, his eyes unfocused but his grip still strong on the sheets.

“I’m- coming baby,” Sunggyu chokes as his hips jerk furiously, “come with me.”

He massages the head of Dongwoo’s cock with a hand and feels Dongwoo’s legs jerking against him as a warm liquid spills over his fingers. Dongwoo’s throaty groan beside his ear and his muscles clamping around his burning cock are enough to bring Sunggyu to his completion. A jolt of mind-blowing pleasure courses through his body and his toes curl as he reaches his own release, still buried deep inside Dongwoo.

He groans and slowly rides out his orgasm as his muscles turn into jelly. His head is buzzing pleasantly and he kisses Dongwoo’s cheek, feeling so overwhelmingly satisfied and boneless he could pass out. Sunggyu gently pulls out and discards the condom before slumping on his back and letting out a heavy sigh.  Dongwoo’s breathing is more even now and Sunggyu can feel the heat radiating from his boyfriend's sweaty body. He must be in no better state himself.

He feels some movements besides him before a kiss lands on his cheek. Sunggyu smiles and turns his head, pecking Dongwoo’s lips.

“I love you Dongwoo,” Sunggyu whispers, taking Dongwoo’s hand in his.

“I love you too,” Dongwoo smiles. He then looks at their joined hands. “Eww that’s come! You touched me with filthy bodily fluids hyung, that’s gross!” he exclaims.

“It’s _your_ filthy bodily fluids baby.”

“Still,” Dongwoo huffs. Then he looks at the white substance tainting both his and Sunggyu’s stomach, “now we definitely have to take a shower…”

Sunggyu definitely didn’t whine like a kid.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it ! If you did don't hesitate and leave a comment! It never fails to brighten up my day and lift up my mood to read some encouraging words❤  
> The prompt for this fic was sent by my sister and she witnessed me whining AND being all hyped up during the writing process hahaha But I didn't let her read it.  
> She's probably the first to read these lines though. And she better leave a comment (I see you)!! /drops mic


End file.
